Heroes for Hire (Community MCU Reboot)
Heroes for Hire is a live-action superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superheroes Luke Cage and Iron Fist. Based on characters created by John Romita Sr, Archie Goodwin, Roy Thomas and Gil Kane respectively. The film’s written by Benspider. It is the tenth film on the second phase of the Community MCU Reboot. The movie is set during the late seventies. Plot The movie starts in the expensive New York apartment of the Rands, a rich New York family, where the Wendell Rand and Heather Duncan are playing with their infant son Danny. Their bonding time is interrupted by the arrival of Wendell's brother Harold Meachum who tells him something in the ear. This clearly upsets Wendell as he punches his friend and grabs him angrily. Heather hides her son on the closet and tells him to hide in the nearby closet until she calls for him. Danny does this and when he's called by his mother to exit, leaves the closet. His dad then tells him that "uncle" Harry robbed them of everything and that they need to go away for a while. The Rands leave to the airport and go to mountains in Tibet. There they begin searching for the fabled city of K'un-Lun which is said to give refuge to all if their intentions are pure. However, while climbing the mountain Danny's parents fall to their deaths. He's soon found by a resident of the fabled city who takes him in. Danny is found pure by the Thunderer who sees him as a potential Iron Fist. Danny trains hard to fulfill the Thunderer's vision and eventually he becomes one of the top candidates for the Iron Fist mantle alongside a man named Davos. The elders of the city choose Danny making an embittered Davos leave the city. Danny fights the Shao Lao Dragon and kills him thus earning the Iron Fist’s powers. The elders leave him to do what he wants as long as he protects The City in its times of need. With this news, Rand parts to New York as the scene fades to black and it's revealed to be the year 1978. The credits roll with Harlem Shuffle in the background. Danny goes to an old Rand Corporation building and the only property left to his name. While leaving Danny sees a nearby store being robbed and so he heads out to help. He stops three of the five robbers but suddenly a muscular African American man in a bright yellow shirt picks one of them up and throws him to the opposite side of the street. Danny asks the man who he is and he simply responds: Luke Cage. Before they can communicate more a group of cops arrive and arrest the criminal and take them into questioning. Cast * Henry Simmons as Luke Cage *Lucas Till as Iron Fist/Danny Rand *Sonequea Martin-Green as Misty Knight *Kevin Costner as Ward Meachum *Viola Davis as Black Mariah * Giovanni Ribisi as Silvio "Silvermane" Manfredi * Katey Sagal as Ma Gnucci Category:Movies Category:Community MCU Reboot Category:Benspider Category:Unfinished Category:Films